


White Elephant

by HazyCosmicJive



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gag Gifts, M/M, One Shot, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, allusion to sex toys, very short fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyCosmicJive/pseuds/HazyCosmicJive
Summary: Vilde turns the office Secret Santa into a White Elephant Secret Santa





	White Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone who celebrates!  
> I wanted to write this secret santa au that is vaguely (like extremely vaguely) based off of The Office episode Christmas Party  
> just wanted to write something short and sweet for the holidays

Office parties are bad. _Christmas_ office parties are the _worst._ Yet year after year there is a new one. Once a year the office ~~mandates~~ _asks_ everyone in the office **after** hours, to bring food, and participate in secret santa. Isak hates it. He could be at home binge watching netflix but instead he was stuck at a party listening to _all I want for christmas is you_ for the 15th time. He doesn’t hate christmas, he really doesn’t but sometimes it just feels like too much. He looked around the room and he could see Eva was already making her rounds on drinks, so he figured she’d be giggling and tipping over by halfway through the party. Magnus had made his rounds too, and he’d already shared way more information about his sex life than literally _anyone_ cared to know. Eskild had broken up with his last boyfriend _Margarito_ last month so now as a coping mechanism he’s flirting with anything that moves. And Vilde keeps flitting around trying to make sure everyone is having fun and trying to stay in control. Sana kept watch from the side, taking minute sips from her tea. And Mahdi and Jonas were engaged in a conversation with Even.

Yes. Even. Cool and suave Even who just starting working there this year. Even, who Isak got flustered by just from standing near him. Even, who smelt good all the time even when the central air of the building was busted that one time and everyone was drenched in sweat. Yeah Even.

“Okay Guys can you please gather around!” Isak’s reverie was interrupted by Vilde’s squeaky voice. Isak turned half-heartedly to face her.

“As Party Planner I have chosen some games so we can all get in the holiday spirit,” she announced. Isak groaned and she shot him a dirty look, “the first game we will be playing is People Bingo.”

“That sounds fun Vilde,” Eva nodded vigorously, maybe she would reach giggly tipsy sooner than halfway… “but what exactly is People Bingo?”

Vilde’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, “People bingo is where I give you guys a list of things and you have to go around to our coworkers and find one who it describes or it’s something they have done. You can only have 2 items per person, so no talking to just one person. It’s a great way to socialize and get know each other better.”

“It sounds like you just googled office party games,” Isak rolled his eyes.

“It’s a good party game,” Sana interrupted, giving Isak a look and then smiling at Vilde.

“Thank you,” Vilde smiled, “ _anyway_ to continue if everyone could come up and take a list.”

The list had 12 items.

“‘Lied to their boss’?” Mahdi shook his head and looked at Vilde, “Are you trying to get us fired?”

“What if no one here has done one of the things on the list?” Noora asked.

“No, I’ve done research so I know there is at least one person for each item,” Vilde assured, “Okay go on then! Mingle!”

Isak managed to successfully avoid Even the entire time, and then after an annoying game of pin the hat on Santa because apparently Vilde thinks they’re all five and christmas movie trivia Vilde announced it was time for Secret Santa. To be honest Secret Santa was the only thing Isak was looking forward to. After last year where Jonas had gotten him and totally turned into some gag gift bullshit, Isak decided to turn it on him when fate had gifted him with Jonas’ name out of the bag.

They all started heading to an open spot that had been cleared off when Isak saw a pair of long legs from across the room. A predicament he had completely forgotten about until this exact moment. He couldn’t care less if his coworkers saw the stupid gift he got as a joke, but Even was a different story, he definitely cared if Even saw. Quickly he yanked Jonas by the arm.

“I got you for secret santa, please do not show everyone what’s in the box,” he hissed frantically into his ear. Jonas raised an eyebrow before slowly nodding.

“Jonas, Isak!” Vilde said impatiently. Both boys quickly made their way over to where a circle was formed around a pile of gifts. Vilde cleared her throat.

“So, as Party Planner, I think it is up to me to keep things fun and fresh,” Everyone groaned at that and Vilde glared, “ _So,_ as a twist this year we are having a white elephant christmas!”

“What the hell is a white elephant christmas?” Isak yelled out.

“It’s that shitty thing where instead of getting the gifts that we were intended to, we all get random gifts we choose from the pile,” Jonas answered him.

“Yeah I mean, we got specific gifts for specific people for a reason,” Mahdi agreed.

“I think it’s fun!” Magnus jabbed Mahdi in the ribs and glared at Jonas and Isak.

“Thank you,” Vilde sniffed a little, she really does try.

 

It wasn’t particularly fun, but it was interesting at least. Jonas ended up with a cats dressed as shakespeare’s characters.

 

_“That was for Vilde,” Eva shrugged._

_“Yeah, I figured,” Jonas frowned._

 

 

Then it happened. Like a slow motion horror movie. He could see everything frame by frame, minute by minute. He should have saw this coming; there is no such thing as good things. The universe that once gifted him with Jonas for secret santa was going to show him just how wrong he was to believe in luck. As Even’s long legs stepped forward, somehow he just knew, _he just knew,_ that Even was going to pick his gift out. Long fingers reached out tantalizingly slow, until there it was, a long arm, then long fingers, wrapping around the small box wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper sprinkled with christmas trees. Wrapping paper that he had meticulously learned how to wrap just to be over the top. Any other time he would look away, or get up and hightail it out of there, but like a car crash he just couldn’t. Look. Away.

Even’s hand delicately worked on the wrapping paper as if it were a prized possession, then the box was open. Even’s eyebrows shot way up and a blush formed on his face. Isak absolutely wanted to sink into the floor right then. The whole room was silent.

“Well, what is it?” Eva peered over Even’s shoulder. Quickly he shut the box but not before Eva was able to get a look.

“Oh my god,” Eva began to giggle, “Isak this was your gift!?”

Yeah, he could absolutely go for sinking into the ground right about now.

“Wait, now you have to show us!” Magnus straightened up.

“No, uh, it’s,” Even coughed and looked away, “how about we move on?”

 

Some of the group grumbled but relented. Isak avoided eye contact with Even but did manage to snag Eva away.

“You better not go and tell your friends,” he warned, but she only laughed.

“What the hell Isak, why would you even get that?” she asked.

“It was for Jonas as a gag!” Isak defended himself, “I didn’t know Even would see it!”

“You’re so stupid,” she shook her head, “But I won’t tell the girls if it bothers you so much.”

“It doesn’t bother me that much...I just wish it hadn’t been Even,” Isak sighed.

“Well look on the bright side,” Eva wrapped her arm around him, “now he knows what you’re down for so you can finally just ask him out.”

“No! Now I definitely can’t ask him out, like ever, I have to move, change my name!” Isak threw his hands up.

“Hmm, yeah that sounds tough,” Eva hummed, “Okay well I’ll see you around!”

“Eva!” Isak called after her as she pranced away.

 

For the rest of the night Isak did his absolute best to avoid Even. If he saw him rounding the corner, he turned and went a different way. So far it had been working out.

Hiding in the kitchen, Jonas approached Isak.

“So like, are you just going to avoid him forever?” Jonas asked while leaning up against the counter.

“Yep,” Isak chirped.

“Okay, and what about when we come back to work,” Jonas asked.

“I’ll quit, then change my name to Agnar and move to Iceland,” Isak answered.

“We’ll miss you,” Jonas humored him, “but seriously it’s not that big of deal, I don’t know why you are so afraid to talk to him anyway.”

“I don’t know either,” Isak admitted, “just he’s so cool and handsome and every time I get near him I just turn in an idiot who can’t talk.”

“Well,” Jonas said placing a hand on his shoulder, “on the bright side, you’re always an idiot so all you have to do is get past the not being able to talk part.”

“Wow, great, thanks,” Isak deadpanned, then a soft knock came on the door panel where Even stood looking into on him and Jonas.

“Hey,” Even said softly, before a slightly awkward silence filled the air. Jonas looked between the two boys.

“Okay, well I’ll see you Agnar,” He said before parting the two of them. Even raised an eyebrow toward Isak.

“Don’t ask,” Isak shook his head and then again the room became silent.

“So—”

“So—”

Both boys laughed.

“No, you go ahead,” Even gestured to Isak.

“Look, dude, I’m really sorry about the gift, it was meant for Jonas as a joke,” Isak blushed.

“Yeah, I kinda figured...it just caught me off guard is all,” Even nodded, “And you looked so embarrassed so I figured I would just shut the box.”

“I was just, you know, expecting _Jonas_ to get it and not anybody else,” Isak rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, hey if you’re ever up to using it with me, we can arrange that,” Even suggested causing Isak to cough on the air he was inhaling.

“Uhm, what?” Isak cleared his throat. This time Even looked embarrassed.

“I was joking,” Even shook his head.

“Oh, okay,” Isak replied.

“Unless...like you’re into that, then I’m completely serious,” Even looked at him intensely. Isak felt his mouth dry up.

“Um, yep,” he managed to squeak out, “that would be okay.”

“Really?” Even asked with shining eyes. Isak only nodded because he didn’t trust his mouth to make a normal human sound.

“Um, so...like you want to get out of here?” Even whispered.

“Absolutely,” Isak stared straight into the taller boy’s eyes.

“Just have to make a quick stop and grab your gift...”

“Even, that was a **joke** gift!”

Even laughed his beautiful laugh before leading Isak away hand in hand. Isak ignored all the eyes on the two of them and thumbs up as they scrambled to put their clothes on. Okay maybe fate was _so_ out to get him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you liked it! sorry if there are grammar mistakes I barely proof read it
> 
> I might make a follow up if I find the time


End file.
